R.I.P. The Rake and Other Losers
It has been three years since she had lost her husband and daughter. Her husband drove into a lake while rushing their daughter to the emergency room following an attack by a creature known as The Rake. After their deaths, she had taken her son and moved to a new home, in the hope they could avoid the beast. For a while, they were safe, until six months ago. She noticed strange footprints int eh woods near their home. She didn’t think much of until she saw a pair of luminous eyes watching their house. When she found an all too familiar 4 clawed slash mark on the side of the house, her worst fears were coming true Plans to move were made immediately but until then she bought the most powerful handgun she could afford. Sleep did not come easily to her, and one night the thing she dreaded above all else happened. Sometime between 1 am and 2 am she looked at the end f her bed and saw the familiar pale creature that had killed her daughter. Overcome with terror she could not even scream. The creature moved from the end of her bed, scrambling closer and stared in her eyes. Its eyes were deep, dark black pits. It held her gaze for a few seconds before it scrambled out of her room and down the hall. A moment later she realized..it was going after her son. She leaped from bed, grabbed her gun from the nightstand and raced into the hall. She hadn't taken five steps when the creature came flying out of the room as if hurled with hurricane force and crashed into a picture frame hanging on the wall. The creature slumped to the floor and stirred feebly As she got closer to her son's room, a large man dressed in black stepped out into the hallway. The man was easily over six feet tall. He was dress in a long black coat with a black wide-brimmed hat. There was an aura of power radiating from him, his very presence was overpowering. The gun, still in her hand, was at her side all but forgotten. He approached the Rake who was struggling to stand. The man raised his large fist and brought it down onto the creature's head “Now heel,” he said in a deep voice. It was then he seemed to notice her. He turned to in her direction but she never got see his eyes, the hat blocked her view. The man reached into this pocket and with a jingling sound pulled some out and placed it on the hallway table “For the damage,” he said solemnly. The man reached down and with one swift motion slung the unconscious Rake over his shoulder. He reached up and gave a slight tip of his black hat “Night, Ma'am” before walking downstairs and out the front door. Once the man was gone, she raced in her son’s room “Are you alright?” the panicked woman asked “Mom, It was the Undertaker!” her son said happily. “What?” She asked “The Undertaker!” Her son said pointing to a poster hanging on the wall opposite his bed “When that thing came in my room he stepped out the shadows and punched it!” The woman looked where her son was pointing, it was a poster a friend had gotten him last year after they attended some wrestling event. On it was the very man she had seen stepping out of her son's room, with The Undertaker written under the man's picture. She hugged her son, “Thank God you're safe.” she said. And to herself, she whispered “Thank you, Undertaker” The Undertaker carried the limp form the Rake far from the house “Your prey on my Creatures of the Night, you must pay the price little Rake” He walked through the dark woods. When he stepped into a clearing he was confronted by four smaller figures “Well,” said the Undertaker “What do we have here?” “So you're the one who killed our boy Jeff.” said a girl with pale skin “I'm Nina, and I'm a killer “Aren't you precious?” the Undertaker remarked dryly “You fucked up big time,” said a girl with short brown hair, accented by a purple streak. In her hands was a blue chainsaw “I’m MCCP and I was born to kill" “Of course you were darling” responded the Undertaker “Seems like you need to learn who you're fucking with” a boy standing next to a girl with a clock replacing one of her eyes. “I'm Toby, this is Clockwork.” “Your time is up,” said Clockwork, knife in hand “I've been told that by a full-grown man, he couldn't get the job done either,” said the Undertaker The Undertaker dropped his baggage. The Rake feebly started to stir before the Undertaker slugged him again “Now stay” he said He turned to his four adversaries “All right kids, maybe the four of you can put up a better fight than that fish-faced little bitch.” Nina charged in first, only to be met with the bottom of the Undertaker's boot in her face. Clockwork stabbed at her enemy, her blade failed to draw blood, but the Undertaker\s fist was able to after it crashed into the side of Clockwork’s head. The Dead Man crouched down and lunged towards Toby, his arm straight out to the side, clotheslining the psychotic teen sending him spinning. “MCCP,” said Nina “are you going to fucking help or stand there like an idiot?” “Shut the fuck up for a minute bitch” replied MCCP as she pulled the cord of her chainsaw. The weapon roared to life “Finally,” said MCCP “Alright you freak,” said MCCP “Now you die.” Undertaker watched MCCP amused “You have the audacity to call me a freak? This idiot cut out her eye for a clock.” “Watch your mouth asshole” snarled Clockwork, as she lunged towards the Undertaker. The Undertaker grabbed Clockwork firmly by the throat He turned to MCCP, who was advancing forward with the chainsaw. “A word of advice, as powerful as it looks a chainsaw is a very bad weapon to use against flesh. Not only does it take a lot to get started but…” The Undertaker threw Clockwork toward the advancing MCCP. The chainsaw-wielding girl couldn’t react in time and her weapon went through Clockwork's chest. Her weapon sputtered and died “…it also jams easily” finished the Undertaker Toby screamed “NO!” He charged the Undertaker “She was my girlfriend.” He shouted angrily” “Then I’ll put you in the same coffin” replied the Undertaker as he grabbed Toby and tossed him up. Before Toby knew what was happening he was being held upside down by the Undertaker. Like Jeff, the Killer before him, Toby’s head was driven into the ground. A loud crack echoed through the forest and Toby slumped to the ground, he did not move again. Nina charged “I’ll kill you!” she screamed “Better monsters than you have tried” replied the Undertaker coolly. In one smooth motion the Undertaker tossed Nina into the air, the slammed her back first onto a fallen tree. Nina felt her back shatter into pieces. She fell to the forest floor, the last thing she saw was the starry night sky. MCCP dropper her chainsaw and backed away from the Undertaker trembling with fear. “n-no,” she said “We’re killers,” Said MCCP “We’re supposed to be the ones terrorizing people” “You dared prey on my Creatures of the Night,” said the Undertaker grimly “Now you fools will…” Before he could finish there was a snarl and MCCP screamed as the Rake attacked. It gutted and devoured her The Undertaker watched with a mild surprise He approached the Rake. The creature looked up from its meal. “You might make a good dog,” said The Undertaker “You just need…” the Undertaker cracked his knuckles “…to be housebroken.” The Rake whimpered. A few weeks later Kevin was trembling in his bed. Last week he had made a new friend. At first, they had fun while Dad worked. Soon however his new friend showed a very bad side. His neighbor’s poor cat. Kevin trembled a bit more as he heard the faint calliope music. From the shadows, a large clown man emerged. “Hey there Kevin,” the maniac said “Ready for more fun?” “I’m not scared of you,” Kevin said defiantly, “He said I don’t need to be scared” “Oh?” said Laughing Jack as he moved closer to Kevin’s bed “And who is ‘he’?” “Me,” a deep voice said Laughing Jack turned to see a large man sitting in a chair opposite the bed The clown monster could feel an overpowering dark aura coming from this man. The darkness of the room seemed to solidify, Jack couldn’t slip back into the shadows Laughing Jack shrank back. “Well seems you have a new friend Kevin. I know when I’m not wanted” He turned to open the door. A pale white creature with long knife-like fingers was on the other side snarling at him “That’s my dog,” said the man coming u behind Jack “And for stalking my Creatures of the Night, you will…Rest.In.Peace” Jack turned and the last thing he saw was the man fist rushing towards his face. Far from the site of Laughing Jack’s beating. The thing that had once been Sonya Worthy sat awaiting the return of her associate. The sound of leave crunching made her look up to see a woman with dark hair and a long brown coat step into view “Any luck Casey,” asked Sonya “Did you find anything?” “Dead” Casey responded “Jeff, Nina, Clockwork, and so many others...dead” “Ali?” asked Sonya “Probably dead too,” the woman responded. She reached into her coat and pulled out a cell phone. She brought up a set of pictures “I stumbled onto this graveyard” explained Casey handing the phone to Sonya Sonya scrolled through the pictures. Each was of either a gravestone or several gravestones, bearing familiar names like Jeff the Killer, MCCP, Clockwork and more” “Some one’s been busy,” said Sonya rage building her heart “Where is this graveyard?” “That’s the weird thing,” said Casey “I went back to get more photos and I couldn’t find it. I spent two days going over those woods and I couldn’t find my way back” Sonya handed the phone back “That...bothers me” she said “When I heard the rumors that someone was attacking our kind,” said Sonya, “I thought it Jeff’s brother Lui or that skank Jane, but if we’re dealing with disappearing graveyards then its someone else, someone with powers” “What do we do? Asked Casey “Call...him?” “No,” said Sonya “I’ll handle this and whoever is killing our people will just be silent.” END Author's note OK so the Rake didn't really rest in peace., that was the original plan, I thought it'd be funnier if he got domesticated instead. I wasn't originally going to included Silent Soyna in this story series but then I re-listened to Jacob and the rest of the Bad Creepypasta crew read through and thought "Yup this one's gotta die" Besides I thought she was the best one to transition in the final (probably) story the fight with Slenderman If anyone wants to get an idea of what version of the Undertaker this is. In the late 90's early 2000s Chaos Comics did an Undertaker comic series where he really was this powerful dark entity. There are very enjoyable and I recommend checking them out.